Love Sucks (or Lisanna)
by ProfessionalObssesor
Summary: typical "Lisanna comes back, Lucy gets ignored, blah blah blah." my own twist invited in ;) my first fic. so yea, hope you like! T for language. NaLu story! (so sorry! I accidently posted chapter 2 twice! now all the chapters are up, in their correct order!) DISCONTINUED. GOMEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely's! How are you all doing? This is my first fic, so I figured I would do something simple, and do my take on the whole "Lisanna comes back, Lucy gets ignored, blah blah blah..." and all that stuff :D so I hope that you like this, or you don't, or whatever, as long as you read this and give feedback! Feedback is always very much appreciated, tell me how I am doing, and any ideas is welcome! I will try my best, so thank you! Anyway, enough chit chat, on with the story! (this is a NaLu story! and this is a story that prtrays Lisanna as the "bad guy" or whatever. I really have nothing against her, but it works. So yea. GOMEN!)**

**Allons-y!**

**Potato-San~~**

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

Its been 4 months. 4 months since Lisanna has "come back from the dead" and taken over my team. At first when we all came back from Edolas, and everyone saw Lisanna, Fairy Tail partied for weeks on end. It was so much fun! But after week 3, it was getting a bit tiresome. Finally the partying was over, and everyone started to work again and to get back onto track from the hectic weeks. And that's when I really noticed that no one really saw me. Only those who didn't really know Lisanna all that well (or who joined after she "died") payed more attention to me. Like Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Charla, Happy, and Mira a little. And it was, ironically, on a clear beautiful evening, on the anniversary of the day that I joined Fairy Tail, that had the following events sadly unfurl on this day. **(sorry, was like an intro thing. ****Well, on with the story!****)**

I had taken a day off from the guild, to get some clothes and food shopping done, because I kept neglecting to do my errands. I got back to my adorable apartment, dropping the bags on the counter, and hurrying to take a quick shower, and change clothes so I could get to the guild. When I was done, I called Plue to my side so I could walk to the guild hall with him. ~~_open, gate of canis minor! Nikora!~~ _ "Punn Punn~" the small snowman like dog appeared at my side. "hey Plue, you ready to head to the guild?" I asked. "Punnn!" he replied enthusiastically. I grabbed my belt, along with my keys and whip, and proceeded to the street with Plue following close behind.

~~Time-Skip: Fairy Tail Guild Hall~~

we reached the large double doors, and paused to look at each other. "you better head back now Plue, see ya later, kay?" I said smiling. "punn" he said, he waved and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter. I took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors and proceeded inside. "Hi everyone!" I said loudly. No one looked except for one table, who had Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, Happy, and Cana. I smiled and started to make my way over there. Along the way, I glanced at another table, that consisted of Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna. Lisanna was sitting really close to Natsu, almost on his lap, while clinging to his arm. Erza, Gray, and Natsu just looked at her, fascinated and whatever shi-I mean story she was telling them. It made me sick. But it made me more sad then sick, because I should be the one over there with them, not Lisanna, I mean I really have nothing against her, but after a while, she is beginning to get on my nerves. I look away feeling sad, my good mood gone.

I finally make it to the table with my friends. Levy jumps up and skips to me, "hows your book coming Lu-Chan? Is it done yet?" I wink at her, "its your lucky day Levy-Chan!" her eyes widen by a lot. I pull out my latest novel from a small bag the I had grabbed, snatched a pen from the bar counter, and scribble something in the opening page of the book. I hand it to her, smiling. By the time its in her hands, she hugs it to her chest and screams super loud while jumping up and down. Everyone at the table covers their ears. "what the hell Shrimp?! You almost busted my ears!" Gajeel says forcefully, glaring. Levy smiled apologetically. "sorry everyone." everyone just sighs, then laughs. We were all talking and laughing (well, Levy was reading, Cana was drinking and dancing on the table, and Juvia was staring and Gray intently) when Natsu came up, with the rest of the team following close behind. I glanced up in surprise, they see me? Whaaaaaat? "hello Natsu, what did I do to be graced with your presence?" I glance at all of them. Natsu looks at me, them looks at everyone at the table, them back at me. "hey Luce, just came to tell you, your off the team." I knew it. I knew that this was coming, but it still hurt a lot. I felt tears forming, and I quickly attempted to blink them away. " your weak, you dress like a slut, and your a huge burden on jobs. So your off the team to make room for Lisanna, who, for your info, can actually hold against an opponent, without screaming for help." I stand up, walk to the team, they look confused because im smiling. "its fine. Im sorry that I was a burden and a replacement, Erza," I say looking at her, making eye contact, "your an amazing mage, ill miss you." for a split second, I see a huge wave of emotion break through, then it was gone in a second. I look to Gray, " Gray, you too, ill miss you, your fighting with Natsu, your stupid stripping, and your loyalness. Goodbye" same with his, I see emotion, them it was gone. _Am I __imagining__ it? The emotion in their eyes? They seem so... monotone._ I think to myself. I look to Natsu. Natsu. Oh Natsu. My pink-sorry, salmon haired idiot. I want to cry. I take a deep breath. "Natsu. What will I do without you? You brought me into this amazing family, you helped me with twists and turns, you caught me when I fell, and you brought me out of the darkness when I happened to fall in." I smile sadly. He just has a small glare, but aside from that, there is no emotion, just, emptiness. I walk to him, and stand right in front of him. I stand on tip toes and whisper in his ear, quietly enough that no one, not even other dragon slayers, could hear me. "i always loved you, you know that? Ill miss you." I step back, tears forming in my eyes. I kiss Natsu's cheek, then spin on my heal, and quickly walk up the stairs as I feel the tears falling faster and faster.

**Well that's a wrap folks! again, if you see this, thanks or reading! Sorry if it sucked, I tried, buuuut, yea. I am literally THE WORST writer person on planet earth. Anywayyy, yea! Please R+R, and better yet, follow+fav! :D (reviews will make me post fasterrr!) **

**so yea! Ciao! (goodbye in Italian for those who don't know) **

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeello again my lovely's! Soooo, I was uber bored today, soooo 2 chappies in one day! Woo! I don't got a lot to say, so yea. Sorry if you didn't like it, but, well, yea. IM NOT GOD. (sorry to all of the people who believe in God, im not trying to critique that or anything. GOMEN) so yea, again, sorry, but anyway, ON WITH DA STORY!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y! ( **** my thing. I adopted it from Doctor Who. To anyone who doesn't know what that is, WATCH IT! Its amazzing! Its for anyone who either likes British TV, or sy-fy shows! LETS GOO!)**

~~(Master Makarov's POV)~~

the brats did it again. Argh! What am I going to do with them?! Damn that team Natsu...

~_flash back~ (Lisanna's POV for this)_

_i looked on in befuddlement. The dark guild was already put out of commission, but apparently no one saw or knew this yet. i saw Natsu breathing fire and destroying houses and other buildings while yelling for the people to come out of hiding already, Gray followed behind him, freezing almost everything that Natsu missed, joining in on the yelling. Erza on the other hand was standing over the guild master interrogating him or something. All I could do was face-palm. Master would not like this one bit.. great._

_~~flash back end~~ (back to Master Makarov's POV)_

the paper work mountain was almost out the window! I had almost a third completed, but I still had so much to do... just wonderful. Pulling me out of my wallowing stupor, I heard a quiet knocking on my door. "come in" I shouted". I saw a blonde head, and the warm chocolate eyes to die for. "ah! Lucy! Welcome my dear, what can I do for ya?" I said happily with a smile, which faltered as soon as I saw her face. Her face was contorted in a sob, her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked absolutely miserable. "my dear! Just what is wrong?!" she just shook her head, her bangs falling in her eyes. "i want to leave Fairy Tail master.." she said in a small sad voice. I felt my face pale as my chin dropped to the ground. "b-but why?! Dont you like it here? What happened?" I inquired from her. I walked over to her, taking her hand gently, and lead her to one of the big moss green velvet chairs across from my desk. She scoffed a bit sadly. "i love it master, I love the people, the feel of it here, this place has been the best home I have ever had in my whole life!" she looked down again. "but now I apparently have over stayed my welcome.." my eyes widened. "whatever do you mean my child? Over stayed your welcome? Why would you say that?" she smiled a small smile at the ground. "well, aside from a few selected people, everyone has ignored me for the past 4 months. So aside from Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, Charla, Happy, and you, im either hated with a passion, or non-existent." her hands tightened in her lap, while tears started to fall again. I was over come with an anger so powerful, a white aura started to form around me. "who did this to you?" I said crisply, trying to keep my emotions in check. Lucy looked like she didn't want to say. "please child, I don't want to loose you.. we just got back Lisanna" at that name, her lips formed a thin line, she glared at her lap. Then it clicked. Lisanna. 4 months. Ohhhhhhhh... "Lucy" I say looking at her intently. She looks up slowly. "was this Lisanna or team Natsu's doing?" she looks away, the answer written all over her face. At that moment, I heard a crash, yelling, and crying. "WELL SHIT" I yell really loudly. Lucy jumps and looks at me like I grew a second head. I jump up and walk quickly toward the door. "Lucy, please follow me." I say as I walk out the door. I hear a shuffle, then steps behind me. When we reach the main part of the guild, I see Natsu, Gray, and Erza standing triumphantly over a battered and wounded group of people. On closer look, I see that it is the group Lucy told me, the ones that didn't ignore her. "LEVY-CHAN!" I hear a scream next to me. Lucy jumps over the railing, and runs to her broken friend. I see Team Natsu look up at where Lucy cam from, and upon seeing me, the smiles fall off their faces and down right terror replaces them. "NATSU GRAY ERZA LISANNA! MY OFFICE NOW!" I scream at them, unconsciously releasing my growth spell, so I become 12 feet tall with pounds upon pounds of rock hard muscle. Just when they were about to move to come up the stairs, a bright light fills the room, along with really loud screaming. Everyone looks to Lucy, and gasps, they see Lucy wearing a long cream/white colored dress, that was laced with gold trimmings. Her hair was crimped as it cascaded down her shoulders. She had on flats that matched the dress, and an ornate small gold crown on her head, that had small gems that looked like the stars as one bright gem that looked like the moon glowed in front. Her eyes were no longer brown, one glowed bright silver like the moon, while the other glowed bright gold like the sun. In a bright flash, all of her spirits surrounded her, along with the spirit king standing behind them glowering at Natsu and his team. "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "YOU DARE GO AGAINST THE ROYAL CELESTIAL COURT!" her hands started to glow with intensity. The magic pressure in the room was incredible. Suddenly, Loke walked up to Lucy, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him fast. I almost thought she would strike him. But sudden realization seemed to hit her, and her eyes turned from silver and gold back to brown again. The light faded, and the magic pressure released. Her spirits all glared at Team Natsu, then left along with the spirit king. Only Loke stayed behind. Lucy looked around at everyone slowly, only then did her eyes finally land on Lisanna. All I thought was _oh shit _before Lucy stalked over to her, grabbed her collar, and spoke to her face. "release. Your. Magic. Bitch. Now." my eyes widened. How had I not seen it. I knew something was off about team Natsu. Now it all made scents.

**Annnnd bam. Done. Yea, I know, it sucks, so blahdelah durp. (idk, im weird) sooo, yea, I got a bit carried away there, sorry for that, buut HoPe YoU LiKe iT! As I said before, this will be a NALU fanfic, so this will be prrrooobabbblyyyyy around 5 chappies long. Maybe. Maybe longer. Idk. I might just go all freaking out and make Lisanna turn bad, join a major dark guild, and try to kill Fairy Tail and take over the world. Who knows. :p idk. If you want something like that (or just like, something loooong like dat) COMMENT! I love feedback with a passion! **

**ARIGATO GOZAIMAS! LOVE YEW AWL! (sorry it was all in Makarov's POV, it just seemed to work, and so I just went with it. So yea. GOMEN! Night-o!)**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo again! How are you all doing? Im doing fine, (on my to get mah hair cut, woo... not.) so this chappie is going to go back, and re-do chapp 2 again, but this time, from Lucy's POV. Hope that's ok, I just thought that it would clear up any confusion from the last chapter, like the Celestial court and what not. So yea! On with da story!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y!**

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

I felt the tears coming faster and faster as I ran up the stairs towards the master's office. When I reached the door, I heard him faintly talking about "damn brats and their wrecking stuff", I knocked quietly, and heard the master say come my bangs covering my face, I stuck my head in."ah, Lucy! What can I do for ya?" he asked happily. That did it, I felt another sob shake me as I heard the voice that was like my father figure for a number of years. I saw his face instantly fall. "i-i want to leave F-Fairy Tail.." I say in a stuttering voice. The master's chin dropped. "b-b-b-but why?!" he said rather forcefully. "don't you like it here? What has happened that s made you change your mind about this?" he said as he walked over to me, taking my hand, and leading me to one of the large moss green chairs in front of his desk. I gave a small laugh, "of coarse I love it here! How could I not? This has been a dream come true, me being here" I said. Tears were forming again in my eyes. _Damn._"the people, the atmosphere, the feel of everything.. its been more of a home to me than any other place ive ever lived in my whole life." I said sadly looking down again. "but now I feel ive worn out my welcome.." master's eyes widened. "whatever could you mean my child?! 'worn out your welcome'? Why do you say that?" I smiled sadly while looking at the ground. "the last 4 months, no one has talked to me, acknowledged me, or even seen me. All except for Levy-Chan, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana, Juvia, Charla, and Happy. Even Mira ignores me, unless im ordering something from the bar." I could see the master's eyes slowly growing wider with each word. "so aside from these few people, im either hated with a passion, or just non-existent..." and with that last remark, felt the water works coming again. I saw a light coming from the master, and upon looking, I saw that a white aura was surrounding him, and one of the deepest scowls I have ever seen on him, looking at me intently. "who did this to you." he said in a dangerously low voice. I looked away. I didn't want to tell him, but only because I didn't want him getting after Team Natsu, and hurting them. Also because they seemed... unwell or something. That look in their eyes before. It was just so, dead. A voice cut through my thoughts. "please child, I don't want to loose you. Not after we just got Lisanna back." at _her _name, I felt my face twist into a deep scowl. I tried to look away and hide it, but I saw in the master's face that he saw it. It looked like something clicked in his head, like he figured out why I wanted to leave. _Damn it_ I thought. "Lucy." he said in a very controlled voice. I looked up slowly. "was Lisanna or Team Natsu involved in this?" I looked away sheepishly, before giving a small nod of my head. "WELL SHIT!" I jumped, my eyes widening considerably. But before I could ask him anything, the master jumped down from his chair, a walked briskly to the door. "Lucy, please follow me." he said hurriedly. Then I heard it. The crying and the loud noises from the main part of the guild hall. I jumped up too, and followed the master. When we reached the balcony, I saw Team Natsu standing over my group of friends, _grinning_. That's when I saw Levy. Her body was bloody, and her arm was bent weird. Her head was under Natsu's foot. That when I broke. "LEVY-CHAN!" I screamed, and jumped over the railing landing, and sprinting to her. I shoved Natsu and the others away hard, trying to see if the others were even alive. I checked all of them, still breathing thankfully. I cradled Levy's head in my lap, feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks in torrents. I faintly heard the master "NATSU, ERZA, GRAY, LISANNA! MY OFFICE NOW!" I heard the group start to go to the stairs, but before they even take 2 steps, I felt myself snap. Magic energy was pulsing around my with a bright light. I found I was screaming. I gently set Levy's head down, then stood up facing Team Natsu+Lisanna. I noticed that I was in a light cream dress, with a shimmering gold trim, matching flats, my hair was flowing down my shoulders in small waves, and I saw in the reflection of someones spilled drink, that I had a silver crown that had gems, making it look like I had the night sky on my head. A large moonstone in the center looked like I had a piece of the moon set on my brow. But my eyes were the disturbing part. The left one was bright silver, like the moon, and the right one was bright gold, like the sun. I looked behind me, and saw all of my spirits standing there, accompanied by the Celestial Spirit King. It clicked. This was the Royal Celestial Court. And I was their queen. All of my memories came flooding back to me. The spirits, my mom, everything. I turned back to Natsu and the others. "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed, feeling the tears running down my cheeks. "YOU DARE GO AGAINST THE ROYAL CELESTIAL COURT!" I felt all of my pain, my anger, the rejection, all of the emotions I kept hidden for 4 months. The magic pressure was intensifying. I felt my hands light up, and just when I was about to strike Natsu, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and upon seeing Loke looking at me with pleading eyes, telling me not to do this, all of my anger just.. vanished. The light around me faded, and my spirits and the King went back to the spirit world. Only Loke stayed behind with me. The guild hall was deadly quiet. I looked around at everyone slowly, but then my eyes fell on Lisanna. _That bitch_! I thought. I stalked over to her, grabbing her collar. I still had on my dress and crown, and so in the process of grabbing Lisanna, my crown fell off, bouncing once, then disappearing, as it went back to the spirit world. "release. Your magic. You. Bitch." I said low and full of anger. Her face looked scared, but she tried to wipe it away, looking innocent. "oh.." I heard from the master. And by glancing up, I saw that he had a knowing look. I smirked. He figured it out to huh?

**Annnnnnnd DONE! Hope that was ok, yea, I know, CLIFFHANGER. Meh, it works :p so yea! Hope this was ok, and I hope that this chappie didn't suck or anything. (GOMEN FOR DA LANGUAGE!) cant wait till next time! ;D**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola my loveys! How fair thee? Jk, I dunno what that was. I'm weird. Moo. Anyway! Back to da story! Sorry to those of you who were super awesome and amazing, and followed/favorieted(that a thing?)/and reviewed! The system crashed, but I got chapters 1-3 up! So yayyyy! Hope to see those super awesome people of you again! THNX FOR READING THIS!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y!**

_Previously:_

_Release. Your magic. You. Bitch." I said low and full of anger. Her face looked scared, but she tried to wipe it away, looking innocent. "oh.." I heard from the master. And by glancing up, I saw that he had a knowing look. I smirked. He figured it out to huh?_

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

I look back to Lisanna. She was trying to cover up her anger with innocence, failing miserably. "ill ask you again. Let them go." I say in a deadly calm voice. "i cant" she said with a smirk apparent on her face. "excuse me?" "you heard me, I cant." Lisanna said getting slightly annoyed. "its not even a spell you dumb whore" I felt anger flare up in me like Natsu's flames. I felt it trying to burst out, but I was trying to keep it contained. Wouldn't_ look to good if I just __randomly__ punched her would it_. I though smirking inwardly. "what do you _mean_ its not a spell?" I ask with careful persition. "i mean" she said with equal persition and added sarcasm. "that I cant lift the 'spell' because its. Not. A. spell." I glared at her. "yea, I got that, what is it then?" "its a little potion that gives me partial control over their will. But a side effect is that they could start to act more aggressive or... opposite say, to their real personality." she says with a sly grin. I grit my teeth. "MASTER!" I yell out to him, my eyes never breaking contact with Lisanna's. The short old man appeared beside me, accompanied with a tall brown haired man, with a tattered cloak and bandages wrapped around his middle. And anther tall white haired man, with black dojo pants, with a white dojo top with "man" written on the back. Gildarts and Elfman looked at Lisanna with sadness and disappointment written on their faces,(Elfman had tears forming in the corners of his eyes) and grabbed her fore-arms, dragging her up the stairs to Master's office. I looked around at the spectating guild hall. Everyone was dumbfounded. The usually loud and boisterous room was deadly silent. A sudden wail rang out, making my head jerk to the side. Mira was sitting n the ground with her head in her hands. I walked to her, wrapping my arms around her, comforting her while I led her to a table. Once she had a cup of hot cocoa in her hands with a blanket on her shoulders, I went to Levy-Chan and the others, patching up their wounds with the first-aid kit. Once all of them were resting comfortably in the infirmary, I walked out to the quiet hall, listening to the murmurers and ignoring the glances that were cast my way. I walked up to Natsu and the others, seeing them all at the table staring blankly at each other. I grabbed a book on reversing potions, and sat down next to Natsu trying to find a way to hopefully relieve the curse and break them free.

**Sooooooooooooo very sorry about this chapter. It was short. And boring. And pointless. But I needed this out of the way. So yea. [[[ what is your favorite anime? Show/movie? Book? ]]]**

****I like Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, and Ouran High school Host Club. **

****i am in LOVE with Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, and Big Bang Theory! (fav movie is anything with Johnny Depp, or anything directed my Tim Burton! (TB RULEZ DA WORLD!)**

****now book are hard... I like the Mortal Instruments... The Lovely Bones. And fan fiction. (or manga!)**

**Sorry for that blip. I was board. But yea! Comment/review your answers! Love ya all for reading this! Byeeee!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Im really sorry for this, but I have been getting a lot of negative comments on this, so I am going to stop writing this. I am going to start up a new fic, but with more of a personal idea, and not just "lisanna comes back. Lucy leaves" thing. I hope that you willread it, it is going to be a NaLu fic. [cuz NaLu is just. Yes.] but it will start NaLi. Its going to be an AU fic. The title will be **Instead of Falling Head Over Heels, I Backfliped Into It. **Hope you will read/like it! **

**Again, sorry.**

**POTATO-SAN OUT**

**Allons-Y!**


End file.
